


you're all that I have

by ShyAudacity



Series: Riverdale Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Boys Kissing, Comforting Jughead, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Sad, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: “What are you thinking about?” Jughead asks, running his hand over the back of Archie’s head.I feel like everything is falling apart right in front of me and I can’t do anything to stop it. When did our lives become such a mess? Please don’t go tomorrow, I won’t be able to stand it. I need you here, I need you with me. Don’t leave me. Don’t go don’t go don’t go. Don’t do it, my god, don’t do it.Archie shrugs. “Nothing…I’m just going to miss having you around the house and seeing you at school.”ORAnon asked: Can you write a fic where Before jug leaves to go to his foster families place, he gives Archie a goodbye kiss. Please? and thank you. (I love your writing)





	you're all that I have

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how short this is but it's also two in the morning so I can't be bothered apparently.
> 
> Unbeta'd and title from a poem of mine.

It’s the night before Jughead has to go move in with his placement for a foster family. Jughead and Archie are milking the time that they have left for what it’s worth; they’re cuddling on his bed in the warm light from his desk lamp.

They have switched it up this time around, Archie has his head on Jughead’s chest right over where his heart is. He’d specifically asked for them to switch positions, but didn’t say that it was because he’s already feeling sad about Jughead having to leave in the morning. He needs the comfort. He’s thankful that Jughead didn’t question it.

“What are you thinking about?” Jughead asks, running his hand over the back of Archie’s head.

_I feel like everything is falling apart right in front of me and I can’t do anything to stop it. When did our lives become such a mess? Please don’t go tomorrow, I won’t be able to stand it. I need you here, I need you with me. Don’t leave me. Don’t go don’t go don’t go. Don’t do it, my god, don’t do it._

Archie shrugs. “Nothing…I’m just going to miss having you around the house and seeing you at school.”   

“We’ll still see each other all the time, Arch. It’s not a death sentence…this isn’t going to break us.”

_You don’t know that. This is going to change everything. Nothing is the same anymore, why can’t things just go back to the way that they were? I wish nothing had changed, I wish that Jason had never died. I wish my dad had never gotten shot. I wish that you weren’t leaving. Don’t leave, don’t do it. Please, please don’t leave me. I can’t be alone, I’m mortified. Nothing good ever happens when I’m alone._

Archie nods, then rolls off of Jughead’s chest and onto his side. Once he’s settled, he reaches behind himself and grabs Jughead’s arm, pulling it over his waist.

Jughead tightens his grip automatically, breathing in Archie’s familiar smell. He leaves a quick kiss on the back of Archie’s neck, feeling the boy begin to relax in his grip.

“We’re going to be just fine… you know that, right?” Jughead says quietly in his ear.

Archie simply nods again, unable to trust his voice not to fail him.

He doesn’t realize that he’s fallen asleep until Jughead is shaking him awake the next morning.

“Arch? Archie, I gotta go.”

Archie sucks in a deep breath then gets to his feet, swaying a little when he stands. He grabs Jughead’s hand then walks with him downstairs, moving slowly.

At the front door, Archie faces Jughead then hugs him, wrapping both of his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Archie hides his face in Jughead’s throat as his brain works in overtime, constantly creating an endless stream of thoughts that he can’t bring himself to say.

_I’m afraid that if you leave that you’ll never come back to me. Don’t go, don’t go with them just stay here with me. We can stay here forever, just don’t go. Don’t leave me alone, I don’t want to be alone. I’m afraid it’ll kill me. I can’t do it. Don’t leave. Don’t go don’t go don’t go. I’m sorry for everything just please don’t leave me._

The case worker outside honks her horn, causing Archie to startle.

“I really gotta go. I’m sorry, Arch.”

Archie shakes his head, kisses his way up the side of Jughead’s neck, over his jaw and cheek bone until he reaches Jughead’s mouth. Archie drinks him in, taking advantage of their fleeting moment. Jughead pulls away after a minute, both of them breathing heavy.

“Sorry,” Archie says against his lips. “For making you late, I’m sorry… call me when you get settled in?”

“Yeah, yeah I will. I promise.”

Archie kisses his forehead before Jughead steps away, adjusting his backpack. He gives Archie a small grin before going out the door, leaving Archie all alone.

Archie sits on the staircase, suddenly remembering how tired he is, not wanting to walk _all the way_ back up to his bed. Vegas pads over to him at some point, and Archie finds himself crying into his fur, already not enjoying the feeling of being alone his big, empty house.

_I can’t do it. I can’t do this. I don’t want to be alone. Please just come back to me, I need to know that you’re safe, I need you safe. You’re all that I have. Please don’t leave me. I won’t be able to stand it. I can’t. Please please please just come back._

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to the anon who sent me this prompt. I'm sorry that this sucks on a new level???
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic! I really hope that you liked it. If you did, you can leave a comment or a kudos and make me happy. If you have a prompt for me, you can leave it here or at my riverdale blog via tumblr (archiebones). Thanks again for reading, have a a great day!


End file.
